Display devices can be used to provide various content (e.g., images, vides, etc.) to a user of a display device. The display device can also be used to create a virtual reality environment that can simulate the user's physical presence and environment and allow the user to interact with the virtual objects in the simulated environment. The user may look at or interact with content or virtual objects displayed via the display devices (e.g., by touching or looking in the direction of the content or the virtual objects). Some display devices, however, may lack haptic feedback capabilities. Moreover, some display devices and virtual reality devices may not provide haptic feedback relevant to the content or virtual objects displayed via the display devices or relevant to the user's interaction with the content or virtual objects.